


I Don't Wanna Know (Who's Taking You Home)

by ChocolateThunder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Please Don't Kill Me, all the tags!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateThunder/pseuds/ChocolateThunder
Summary: “Yes,” says Viktor. “Give it to me.” He bends his neck down to brush his next words over Yuuri’s panting mouth. “I want all of you, won’t you give it to me, you lovely little thing?”Yuuri mewls, and he can feel himself slipping, convulsing under Viktor’s hungry gaze, and——Morning sunlight burns his eyes when he snaps awake with a punched out whine______________________________________________________________________________________________________________Katsuki Yuuri has spent his life admiring Viktor through TV and Magazines. Now, faced with actual flesh and blood, Yuuri finds himself struggling to keep it together. Everything about Viktor is better than he imagined, but how could Viktor possibly feel the same way?





	I Don't Wanna Know (Who's Taking You Home)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfic and smut. Be gentle with me please! Any and all feedback in appreciated :)  
> Title of this story comes from Maroon 5's Don't Wanna Know. I hope you enjoy!

Viktor is a tactile creature.

            Yuuri can always count on having some part of Viktor touching him throughout the day. A hand against the small of his back to guide him when he steps off the rink. An arm slung over his shoulder at dinner when they sit close, going over his progress. Little touches, harmless really.  Which is why Yuuri finds his reactions so embarrassing.

            The touches are always accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. Yuuri can feel his heart skip a beat, every time. It only builds up as each day grows on, a continuous flush of heat just below the surface. It makes him twitchy, and Yuuri will catch himself leaning into Viktor’s touches, or he’ll start reaching out to do — to do—.

Yuuri doesn’t even know where to _start_.  He’s just a collage of pent up want and love, with only vague flashes of insight to go by. He can imagine heat, the slick glide of their bodies coming together, Viktor’s touch overwhelming him until every dark thought in Yuuri’s head falls quiet under the ceaseless repetition of _Viktor Viktor Viktor._

            By the end of each day, Yuuri always finds himself clinging to his self-restraint. So close to snapping and doing something stupid. Like throwing himself at his coach and kissing him, or crawling into to his bed naked and begging him to do something, _anything_ about the buzz beneath his skin. It’s all Yuuri can do to scurry away after dinner into the safety of his room.

 

* * *

 

                        _Everything is hazy and indistinct, everything except for the heady touch of lips to his stomach and hands sweeping gently up his sides. Yuuri lets out a high pitched breath when one of the hands brush across his chest, skimming over a nipple. The hands continue to trail a path of warmth up to his face, lips following in their wake. Viktor’s face appears above him, stark and clear, blue eyes sparkling with heat and a tender look painted over his face. Viktor cups Yuuri’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones. Yuuri feels his breath hitch. Viktor bends his face towards him and let’s his lips hover over Yuuri’s own._

_“Darling.” Viktor breathes._

_The word paints itself across his mouth, and Yuuri gasps when Viktor brings their mouths together. Its sensual and deep right from the beginning, Viktor licking into his mouth and using his grip on Yuuri to tilt them both for the perfect angle. Yuuri loses himself in it, his hands coming up to clutch at the older man’s shoulders; he squirms beneath Viktor when he starts to trail one of his hands back down his body. He throws his head back with a whine when Viktor rubs his thumb over his left nipple, and Viktor roles the hardening nub between his fingers while kissing his way down Yuuri’s throat._

_“You’re beautiful like this.” Viktor growls, his words burning over where his neck meets his shoulder. Yuuri can only cry out and arch up when Viktor trails his hand from his face to cup his cock through his thin sleep pants. Viktor rubs his heel in circular motions and Yuuri writhers and makes high keening noises that catch in the back of throat.  He can only claw at Viktor’s back and screw his eyes shut as the pleasure builds, babbling ‘please’, ‘don’t stop’ and ‘Viktor’ into a pale shoulder. The younger man feels a hand comb through his hair before it grips hard and gives a sharp tug. Yuuri gives a choked off gasp to Viktor’s hungry gaze, his normally bright eyes gone dark with arousal._

_“Yes,” says Viktor. “Give it to me.” He bends his neck down to brush his next words over Yuuri’s panting mouth. “I want all of you, won’t you give it to me, you lovely little thing?”_

_Yuuri mewls, and he can feel himself slipping, convulsing under Viktor’s hungry gaze, and—_

_—_ Morning sunlight burns his eyes when he snaps awake with a punched out whine, curling hard into himself as he rides out waves of pleasure. He undulates and pants for what feels like hours, before they stop and he lays wide-eyed and sweating in his bed.

                        “Yuuri!” Viktor calls through the door. He scrambles to sit up, ignoring the uncomfortable slide of his underwear as he does so. “We have to be at the rink in 30 minutes. We’re going to be working on jumps today, so eat light!”

                        Yuuri can only struggle to calm down as Viktor’s steps fade away. He is under no illusions about how much more difficult sparing Viktor his feelings has become.        


End file.
